Scott McNeil
Scott McNeil is an Australian-born Canadian actor and voice actor. He currently resides in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. One of the most well-known Canadian voice actors of all time, McNeil has provided voices to many characters in animated shows, most notably The Wacky World of Tex Avery, ReBoot, Beast Wars: Transformers, Storm Hawks, Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, InuYasha, Ranma ½, Fullmetal Alchemist, X-Men: Evolution, League of Super Evil and Mega Man. He has done live action work as well. Early life McNeil was born in Brisbane, Australia, but moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada when he was 4 years old in 1966. He first appeared on stage at the age of three. He first learned that people were paid to do different voices after a trip to Disneyland at the age of 12. That was when he learned that Paul Frees, the person who provided the voice that greeted visitors entering the Haunted Mansion, was the same person who provided the voice of the Pillsbury Doughboy. Even though he knew about voice acting, McNeil pursued the theater. He studied at Studio 58. After leaving, he tried to find acting jobs and worked as an Elvis impersonator for a short time. It was in the late eighties when he found himself on his way into the world of voice acting. A casting director at the time told McNeil that he had wished that he'd met him a week before; he was casting for the G.I. Joe cartoon. Professional career McNeil states his first role was providing voices on The New Adventures of He-Man. His first anime role was for Project A-ko, where he provided the voices for three women. After appearing in a few films and two episodes of Highlander: The Series, he provided voices for Beast Wars, as Waspinator, Dinobot, Rattrap, and Silverbolt. He has described this as the work he is most proud of. On another fan favorite show, Dragon Ball Z, he was cast as the original voice of Piccolo and various other characters. He then provided the voice of Duo Maxwell on Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Principal Kuno on Ranma ½. He eventually got the call stating he was cast as Wolverine on X-Men: Evolution. He continued to play the role of Logan/Wolverine for a total of four seasons from 2000-2003. McNeil was then cast in another fan favorite anime, InuYasha as Koga. He provided the voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist character Hohenheim of Light, Foghorn Leghorn on Baby Looney Tunes, Grumpy Bear on Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, Amergan, Gregor and the lab director on Highlander: The Search for Vengeance, and Stork on Storm Hawks. He still appears in live action shows occasionally and was in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and The Green Chain. As of October 2007, he estimates that he has provided voices to 8,500 characters. McNeil is appreciative of fans because he knows what it is like to see your favorite voice actor talk as the character they provide the voice for. He says that he is inspired by Paul Frees, Maurice LaMarche, and Mel Blanc. If he had a chance to meet the late Mel Blanc, McNeil has said that he would "fan boy all over him." Filmography Japanese animation dubbing * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 - Captain Harlock * Black Lagoon - Verrocchio and Chinese Man * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage - Verrocchio * A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation — Demon King and Solid Gold * Dragon Ball Z — Piccolo, Majin Buu, Old Supreme Kai, Android 16, Dr. Brief, Jeice, Turtle, South Kai, Dabura, Killa, Mercenary Tao, Farmer, King Piccolo and Mez (FUNimation-Saban dub and Westwood Media dub) * Dr. Slump — Mr. Skop, Race Car Driver, Syoppaman, Mr. Salad, Akira Toriyama's Dad, Suppaman, Ultraman, Alien Kid, Alligator, Charmy Yamada, Jubei Norimaki. * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone — Piccolo (FUNimation-Pioneer dub) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might — Piccolo and Daiz (1997 FUNimation-Saban dub) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might — Piccolo, Daiz, Rasin and Oolong (1998 FUNimation-Pioneer dub) * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest — Piccolo and Turtle (FUNimation-Pioneer dub) * Dragon Drive — Saizou Toki and Magna * Dragon Warrior - General Rudolph * Elemental Gelade — Beazon * Fullmetal Alchemist — Hohenheim of Light * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa — Hohenheim of Light * Galaxy Express 999 — Captain Harlock * Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors — Hachiro T. Kanamari and Motofuji Hikita * Hamtaro - Ichiro Yamada and Chairman Inatori * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance — Amergan, Gregor and Lab Director * InuYasha — Koga, Taigokumaru, Panther King, Elderly Wolf and Weasel Demon * InuYasha: The Final Act — Koga * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade * Let's Go Quintuplets — Father * Master Keaton — Colonel Fox, Walter, Priest, Resistance Member, Morris and Adult Student * Master Keaton (OVA version) — Colonel Fox and Morris * MegaMan NT Warrior — Guts Man, Cut Man, Tora and King Man * MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess — Shade Man, Savage Man and Guts Man * Mega Man: Upon a Star — Dr. Wily and Beat * Mix Master — Prince Brad, Mayor Charles, Motabi, Pirostar, Ajakdevil and Twistunga * Mobile Suit Gundam — Teniente Reed * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack — Londo Bell Technician, Lyle and Shuttle Pilot * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Ali Al-Saachez, Daryl Dodge, Captain, Kinue's Boss, Kinue's Staff and Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED — Captain Koopman, Gerard Garcia and Kojiro Murdoch * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny — Unato Ema Seiran, Glasgow * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing — Duo Maxwell and Old Man * Monster Rancher — Suezo, Gally, Gray Wolf, Naga and Captain Black Dino * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge — Lord Raptor * One Piece - Shiki (Episode 429, Funimation dub) * One Piece Film: Strong World — Shiki * Powerpuff Girls Z - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Emo Hendrix and Giant Panda-Mask * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group - Captain Napolipolita and Kei Yuki * Ranma ½ — Principal Kuno, Daitokuji Kimiyasu and Ushinnosuke Oshamanbe * Saber Marionette J — Rinzo * Sanctuary - Tokai * Samurai 7 — Tanomo * Shakugan No Shana — Orgon * Sword of the Stranger — Luo Lang * The Story of Saiunkoku — Official Wa and Seikan Gang Boss * The Super Milk Chan Show — Pastel Mr. Shin * Tico of the Seven Seas * Transformers: Armada — Jetfire * Transformers: Cybertron — Backstop and Snarl * Transformers: Energon — Jetfire, Strongarm, Omega Supreme and Autobot Guard * Ultimate Teacher — Ganbachai Chabane and Umekichi * The Vision of Escaflowne — Jajuka and King Aston (Ocean/Bandai dub) * Zoids: Fuzors — Reynard, Vareth and Male TV Announcer * Zoids: New Century Zero — Stigma Stoeller and Major Polta * Sleeping Beauty Film Western animation roles * 1001 Nights — Maymoon * 3 Friends and Jerry — Principal * Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! — Carlos, Elf, Jimmy Stewart, Ostrich, Fish Agent, Interviewed Bystander and Dorian Gray * Action Man — Additional Voices * Action Man: X Mission– The Movie — Gangrene, X-Robot 312 and Commando 1 * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog — Machopper * Animated Classic Showcase — Various characters * Ark — Quinn * Asterix and Obelix: Mansion of the Gods — Goth * A Tale of Two Kitties — Chester and Buster * Baby Looney Tunes — Baby Foghorn * Barbie: Fairytopia — Ruby * Barbie and the Diamond Castle — Troll * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale — Syrneka's Pet Fish * Barbie of Swan Lake — Peddler * Battletoads — General Slaughter, Pimple and Principal * Beast Machines — Rattrap, Silverbolt and Waspinator * Beast Wars — Rattrap, Dinobot, Silverbolt, Waspinator, Cicadacon and Dinobot II * Being Ian — TV Commercial Guy, Announcer (1), Gym Teacher, Ricky, Soldier, Police Officer, Announcer (2), Mr. Begley and Passenger 4 * Ben Hur — Jesus Christ, Number 59 and Art Instructor * Billy the Cat — Blackie's Henchcat #2 * Bob the Builder (2015) * Broken Saints — Mars, Osama * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars — Dexter, Frax, Sly Leezard, Deadeye Duck and Digger McSquint * Camelot: The Legend — Lancelot and Bruce * Capertown Cops — Mayor Kickback * Captain N: The Game Master — Protoman Dr Willy * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot — Grumpy Bear and Grumpy Bear 2 * Care Bears: The Giving Festival — Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: Share Bear Shines — Grumpy Bear * Care Bears: To the Rescue — Grumpy Bear * Christopher the Christmas Tree - Additional Voices * Class of the Titans — Atlas and Antaeus * Conan the Adventurer — Wrath-Amon,Greywolf, Zula, Ram-Amon, Misha, Yin Doo * Courage the Cowardly Dog — Baby EggPlant * D'Myna Leagues — Jackie Mungo, Big Tree Powell and Sheriff Hamhock * Darkstalkers — Lord Raptor, Anakaris and Rikuo * Dinobabies — Dak and Trip-taking Dinosaur 2 * Dinotrux- Split the Ankylodump * Dog City — Sherlock Bones * Donner — Elf DJ, Oiled Elf, Vocal Coach, Tubby and Brock * Double Dragon — Sickle, Jimmy Lee and Shadow Boss * Dragon Booster — Cain * Dragon Tales — Captain Scallywag, Speedy, Sid Sycamore, Arlo and Green Hat Mefirst Wizard Head * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera — Big Bully, Gene Rockman and El Fenix * Edgar & Ellen — Grandfather * Exchange Student Zero — Lionel, Headmaster and King Karuta * Exosquad — Additional Voices * Extreme Dinosaurs — T-Bone * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes — Annihilus * Fat Dog Mendoza — Bus Driver, Old Man on Sidewalk, Purple Haired Alien, Matthews and Handyman * Firehouse Tales — Newsy * Funky Fables — Misc. Characters * Generation O! — Nub * George of the Jungle — Beefy Ape * Geronimo Stilton — Franz Ravenrat and Professor Hier O'Glyph * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero — Cobra Commander, Freefall, Lt. Falcon, Skymate, Storm Shadow, Headman, Interrogator and Various Cobra Troopers * G.I. Joe Extreme — Cobra Commander * G.I. Joe: Sgt. Savage and His Screaming Eagles — Sgt. Savage and Cobra Commander * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom — Destro, Gung-Ho and B.A.T * Goodtimes Fairy Tales * Happy the Littlest Bunny * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe — Mer-Man, Beast Man, Stratos, Ram-Man, Clawful, Kobra Khan and Calix * Hero: 108 - Hurricane Lee, Twin Masters, Stingray King, Commander of Darkness (Season 2), Bartley and Beetle King * Heroes on Hot Wheels — Steve Warson and Bob Cramer * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 — Grimian, Master Takeyasu, Tromp and Bruterax * Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race — Rekkas, Dan Dresden * Hulk Vs — Additional Voices * Hurricanes — Cal Casey and Genghis Khan * Johnny Test — Mitchell "Bumper" Randalls, Mr. White, Zizrar, White Rook, Black Bishop, Kirk Kirkland, Bumper's Dad, Bishop, Rook, Mutant Agent 2 and Man * Kid vs. Kat — Agent Fudge Ripple * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice — Sir Lancelot, Sir Tone, Warlord Blackwing and Warlord Axe * Kong: The Animated Series — Tan, Omar and Kong * Krypto the Superdog — Ace, Ignatius and various characters * Little Red Riding Hood — Wolf * ''League of Super Evil — Voltar, Rock Gothlington, Destrucktor, Mayor, Old Man Jenkins, Fiyero Flambe, Freckled Kid, Trooper, Night Shade, Globulous, Camera Operator, Citizen 1, Neighbor Woman 1, Friendly Pa, Happy Citizen, Man 3, Citizen 3, Kinder Kreep, Henchbot Elite, SWEAT Soldier, Mr. Nelson, Military Scientist, Gynorman Guard, Voltar Clone, Herb Geezler, Mrs. Bandango, Veterinarian, Mal, Commodore, White Knight, Blecch, Bolkar, Evilly Awards Announcer, Shushizilla, Shangri-Lava PA, Queen Ant, Changemorphers Commercial Announcer, Sophisticated Dream Rabbit, Dance-o-rama Announcer, Nanny Bot, Puppy, Skullossus Admiral and Seymour Sweat * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Karlof, Overlord, Arcturus, Stone Warrior and Clouse * Littlest Pet Shop — Additional Voices * Madeline — Additional Voices * Martha Speaks — Computer Folder * Martin Mystery — You do Voodoo * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!- Dr Willy * Max Steel — Klean Kal * Max Steel: Countdown — Elementor * Max Steel: Forces of Nature — Elementor * Mega Man — Dr. Wily, Proto Man and Eddie * Monkey Magic — Lord Refang, Milesight, Guardian and South General * Monster Mash — Wolf * ¡Mucha Lucha! — Heavy Traffic, Sr. Hasbeena, Francisco of The Forest and Minotoro * Mummies Alive! — Rath, Set and Bob * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever — Flam * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic — Flam, Rover, Chief Thunderhooves and Black Stone * My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica — Russell Bostick and Fortune Star Guy * NASCAR Racers — Lyle "The Collector" Owens * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Overlord, Nadakhan, Clouse, and Karloff * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures — Additional Voices * Pirate Express — Hades * Pucca — Lazlo Gazlodivich, Ruby's Dad, Texas Lugie, Yuni, Ice Cream Man, Shaman * ReBoot — Hack (rest of Season 2 and Season 3), Specky, Mr. Andrew, Roller-blading Binome, Fax Modem, Binome 3, Jean-Luc Binome (some episodes), Viral Binome 1, Saucy Mare Pirate 5, Mainframe CPU Officer 3, Guardian Bob Actor (Glitch Bob Actor), Enzo Actor, Megabyte Actor, Hack Actor, Slash Actor, Captain Capacitor Actor, Mechanic Binome, Dr. Frankenome, Viral Commander, Ash Williams User, Zombie Binome 2, Deer Head, Prospector Binome, Punk Binome, Barry, Praying Mantis Virus, Jury Guy 2, Desert Port CPU Officer 2 and Scientist Binome * ReBoot: Daemon Rising — Hack * ReBoot: My Two Bobs — Hack * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy — Mr. Fischburger * Robin and the Dreamweavers — Sass, Short Goon, Booth and Black-haired Punk * RoboCop: Alpha Commando — Additional Voices * RollBots — Lance * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends — Ruck * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys — Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Coach Comet, Duck and Boomerang * Sabrina: The Animated Series — Additional Voices * Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer — Loopy * Salty's Lighthouse — Zorran, Zak, Zug, Bluenose, Boomer, and Fultan Ferry * Shadow Raiders — Pelvus and Blokk * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century — Additional Voices * Shezow — Mark Monroe and Wildtiger * Sitting Ducks — Arnold the Alligator * Slugterra — Mr. Saturday, Howard and André Geyser * Spider-Man Unlimited — Vulture and Man-Wolf * Stone Protectors * Storm Hawks — Stork, Repton, Leugey, Advisor, Harrier, Steward, Blister, Arygyn, King Agar, Project Commander, Walder, Eyeball, Tritonn, Davey Digger and Rinjiin * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures — Postmaster Bee, Clem Cricket and Berrykin Ed * Street Fighter — Ken Masters, Rory, Blanka, Charlie and Rolento * Supernoobs — Mr. Roachmont, General Blorgon, Market Clerk, Wolf Player, Store Clerk and The Cornbury Mayor * Sushi Pack — Wasabi Pow and Fugu * The Adventures of Corduroy — Stinky Fungus * The Adventures of Mowgli — Shere Khan * The Adventures of T-Rex — Bubba, Addar and Truck-driving Dinosaur 2 * The Baby Huey Show — Additional Voices * The Christmas Orange — Lenny the Elf Foreman * The Condor — Dogg * The Cramp Twins — Turnip Shoot, Rawhide Bear, Volcal Voices * The Deep — Captain Chadwick and Bruce * The Fearless Four — Manager, 2nd Assistant, Hunter #1, The Raccording Director, Guard #1 * The Princess Twins of Legendale — Cassi, Lettam, Jibber, Henchman * The Little Prince — Captain (episodes 21-23, The Planet of Bubble Gob) * The New Adventures of He-Man — Butthead, Captain Zang, Krex and Flipshot * The Ten Commandments — Seti * The Twisted Whiskers Show — Goosers, Von Ripper, Yawp, Dine, Gasper, Ird and Sinister Squirrel * The Wacky World of Tex Avery — Amanda Banshee * Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf — Muffin * Tom and Jerry Tales — Uncle Pecos * Troll Tales — Flobbergob the troll * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad — Stinger and The Car * Weird-Oh's — Daddy-O Chassis, Davey and Killer McBash * Where My Dogs At? — Russell Crowe and Joel Madden (uncredited) * Wolverine: Weapon X — Deathlok Prime, Deathloks, Agent #1, Civilian #2, The Thing, Matthew K. Edwards * X-Men: Evolution — Wolverine * Yakkity Yak — Professor Crazyhair * The Zula Patrol — Additional Voices Live-action roles * The Commish — Jeff Surnac * Crackerjack — Rex * Damage — Chip * The Flash — Julius (Season 1, Episode 12) * The Green Chain — Ben Holm * The Guard — Pony * Highlander: The Series — Dennis, Robert McLeod * Hope Island - Dee-Dee and Barnabus * I Was a Teenage Faust — Temptor * Neon Rider — Photographer * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation — Simon Bonesteel * Outer Limits — Astronaut and Dino (voice) * The Ranch — Douglas * Riverdale — Tall Boy * Sanctuary — Birot * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed — Evil Masked Figure * The Sentinel — Lane Cassidy * Sleeping Dogs '' — Harry Maxwell * ''Sleeping with Strangers — Todd Warren * Stargate SG-1 — Kefflin, Townsperson * Strange Frequency — Robbie Laine * Street Justice — Crackhouse Junkie * Supernatural — Benny Sutton * Tasmanian Devils — Whitfield * 12 Hours to Live — Victor Kirk * Viper — Judd * Warriors of Virtue — Yun (Voice) * Woody Woodpecker — Nate Grimes Video games * Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp — Jake Lockwood and Fisherman Bob * Crypt of the Necrodancer — Eli * Def Jam: Fight for NY — Hero * Dead Rising 2 — Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Survivor 16 and Merc 4 * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record — Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Survivor 16 and Merc 4 * Dungeons and Dragons Online — Dungeon Master and Narrator * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 — Soldier and Gym Gingham * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 — Gym Gingham and Duo Maxwell * Frogger: Ancient Shadow — Finnius and Lumpy * Frogger Beyond — Lumpy and Hi-Tech Elder * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue — Lumpy and Dr. Frog * George of the Jungle and the Search for the Secret - Slappy * The Godfather: The Game — Trojan * He-Man: Defender of Grayskull — Beast Man * Inuyasha: Feudal Combat — Koga * Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask — Koga * League of Legends — Hecarim, Sion, and Veigar (Final Boss skin) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space — Luce Kassel * ReBoot — Hack, Binome 3, Mainframe CPU Officer and Charlton Heston Binome * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed: The Video Game — Evil Masked Figure * Tooth and Tail — Archimedes * Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals — Rattrap, Silverbot and Waspinator * Under the Skin — Carlos Oliveira, Young Man, Pickpocket, Karate Champ, Yuppie, Cosmi Sr. and Old Man * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War — Lord Bale, Space Marine Sergeant Mattias, Daemon Prince, Sindri Myr, Matiel and Servitors * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault — Chaplain Varnus, Imperial Guardsmen, Heavy Weapons Platoons, Kasrkin Squad, Ogryns, Chimeras, Sentinels, Hellhounds, Basilisks and Baneblades * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Dark Crusade — Davian Thule, Gregor Vash * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Soulstorm — Basically everyone * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising — Chaos Sorcerers * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution — Neroth and Sergeant Merrick * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor — Durotan * Ys: The Ark of Napishtim — Raba, Mannan, Toksa, Ryug, Cloa, Emilio, Mikhail and Naphishtim Commercials * Kids' WB — Sr. Hasbeena Shorts * A Case for the Bass — Flam Skim References External links * * * *A3U Podcast Audio Interview With Scott Category:Living people Category:Australian voice actors Category:Australian film actors Category:Australian television actors Category:Australian video game actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian video game actors Category:Actors from Brisbane Category:Actors from Vancouver Category:Australian emigrants to Canada Category:Canadian people of Australian descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:20th-century Australian actors Category:21st-century Australian actors Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:Naturalized citizens of Canada Category:Year of birth missing (living people)